tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
I Dream Of Jeannie Justin's Version Of Mediamass
I Dream of Jeannie is an American sitcom with a fantastical premise. The show starred Barbara Eden as a 2,000-year-old genie, and Larry Hagman as an astronaut who becomes her master, with whom she falls in love and whom she eventually marries. Produced by Screen Gems, the show originally aired from September 1965 to May 1970 with new episodes, and through September 1970 with season repeats, both on NBC. The show ran for five seasons and produced 139 episodes. The first season consisted of 30 episodes filmed in black and white. I Dream of Jeannie I Dream of Jeannie.png Created by Sidney Sheldon Directed by Gene Nelson Hal Cooper Claudio Guzmán Starring Barbara Eden Larry Hagman Bill Daily Hayden Rorke Emmaline Henry Opening theme "Jeannie" Composer(s) Hugo Montenegro Richard Wess Nelson Riddle Van Alexander Sonny Burke Country of origin United States Original language(s) English No. of seasons 5 No. of episodes 139 (List of episodes) Production Executive producer(s) Sidney Sheldon (1967–1970) Producer(s) Sidney Sheldon (1965–1967) Claudio Guzmán (1967–1970) Editor(s) William Martin Location(s) Sunset Gower Studios Columbia Ranch Cinematography Lothrop Worth Camera setup Single-camera Running time 25 minutes per episode Production company(s) Sidney Sheldon Productions Screen Gems Television Distributor Sony Pictures Television Broadcast Original channel NBC Picture format 35 mm film Black-and-White (1965-1966) Color (1966-1970) Audio format Monaural Original run September 18, 1965 – May 26, 1970 Chronology Followed by I Dream of Jeannie... Fifteen Years Later (1985) I Still Dream of Jeannie (1991) Related shows Jeannie (1973-75) I Dream of Jeannie is an American sitcom with a fantastical premise. The show starred Barbara Eden as a 2,000-year-old genie, and Larry Hagman as an astronaut who becomes her master, with whom she falls in love and whom she eventually marries. Produced by Screen Gems, the show originally aired from September 1965 to May 1970 with new episodes, and through September 1970 with season repeats, both on NBC. The show ran for five seasons and produced 139 episodes. The first season consisted of 30 episodes filmed in black and white. Tony and Jeannie. Castedit Regularsedit Barbara Eden as Jeannie Larry Hagman as Captain/Major Anthony "Tony" Nelson Bill Daily as Captain/Major Roger Healey Hayden Rorke as Colonel Dr. Alfred Bellows Emmaline Henry as Amanda Bellows (Seasons 2-5) Recurring charactersedit Philip Ober as Brig. Gen. Wingard Stone (episodes 1 and 4) Barton MacLane as Maj. Gen. Martin Peterson (Seasons 1-4) Vinton Hayworth as Maj. Gen. Winfield Schaeffer (Seasons 4-5) Barbara Eden as Jeannie's sister, Jeannie II (Seasons 3-5) Barbara Eden as Jeannie's mother (Season 4) Florence Sundstrom as Jeannie's mother (Season 1: "My Hero?") Lurene Tuttle as Jeannie's mother (Season 1: "What House Across the Street?") Abraham Sofaer as Haji, the "chief of all the genies" (Seasons 2-3) Jeannie, free from her bottle, is very happy to meet Tony. The Blue Djinn and Jeannie, 1966. External linksedit Portal icon Television in the United States portal Barbara "Jeannie" Eden's Official Website TV Land buys back the rights to I Dream of Jeannie I Dream of Jeannie at the Internet Movie Database I Dream of Jeannie at TV.com Anthony (Tony) Nelson, fictitious astronaut – Encyclopedia Astronautica Roger Healey, fictitious astronaut – Encyclopedia Astronautica Category:I Dream Of Jeannie Category:Justin's Favorite Shows Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:Barbara Eden